


Just Maybe Perfect

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Maybe Perfect

Allison yawned and stretched with a sigh. She was the first one even close to being awake but was very seriously considering going back to sleep. She was too comfortable with her cheek pressed to Boyd’s chest and her body sandwiched between Lydia and Erica’s furnace like warmth. She didn’t need to look to know the ground outside was layered several inches deep in fresh snow. The wolves had all beamed like Christmas come early when their sensitive noses picked up the coming scent last night. It had been difficult to get most of them to settle down and go to sleep, leaving Derek to growl and menace until everyone settled around 2am. They had slept much longer than normal, the sun streaming into the room looking high and bright across Lydia’s pale cheeks. She felt more than heard Stiles’ sweet little snuffles as he fought his way back to consciousness on Boyd’s other side. Derek was spooned around the other human, his fingers tight through Stiles’ as they both clenched at the fabric of Boyd’s shirt stretch taunt across his stomach. She could vaguely make out Jackson’s back pressed against Lydia’s and the slope of Isaac’s shoulder beyond that, meaning Scott was curled up between the omega and beta like a pup.

“Allison, you awake?” Stiles whispered, the air from his words brushing across her lips like a kiss.

“Yeah.” She shifted as little as possible, meeting Stiles’ halfway in a morning breath flavored kiss.

He smiled lazily at her, his forehead resting lightly against hers, “If we can get out, do you want to go make breakfast?”

She pressed another quick kiss to his lips in response before they each slowly worked on extracting themselves from the fold. Erica whined slightly, her hands clenching around Allison’s waist before releasing with a sigh.

“Pancakes please.” She mumbled the words against Allison’s neck before letting her slip away with minimal fuss.

Lydia quickly pulled Erica flush against her chest, filling the gap and keeping the chill of the winter air from penetrating too far into their pile.

When she finally got up from the bed, Allison couldn’t hold back the smile as she watched Stiles try to make his way to the door. Derek had a firm hold on the human’s shoulder, their lips locked in a kiss as Derek worshipped Stiles’ mouth in a possessive kiss. Boyd must have woke up  as well because his arms were wrapped tight around Derek’s waist with his cheek pressed firm to the small of his back. Allison came up behind Stiles, running her hand gently through Derek’s hair before pulling Stiles gently from his grasp.

“We’re making breakfast.” She explained, allowing herself to be pulled down for a morning kiss as well, Derek’s tongue sweeping hot and sweet across her lips.

Derek always kissed like it was the last one he would ever have, demanding attention, and pouring all of his emotions into the touch which he rarely expressed aloud. They separated with a slick pop and a wistful sigh.

Stiles patted his cheek before taking Allison’s hand and pulling her to the bedroom door, “Breakfast.”

They both knew from experience that Boyd would filter out next, silent and warm as he draped himself across Stiles’ back with a gentle sigh. Next would come Jackson, pressing his body tight against Allison’s back as he smoothed his hands up Allison’s bare stomach and up to gently cup her lace covered breasts.

“Pancakes?” Jackson asked, his lips pressed soft against the pulse point in her neck as he watched Allison pour batter into the pan.

“Yup, special request a la Lydia.” She smiled, tilting her head back slightly to expose more skin to gentle nips and licks.

Derek and Lydia entered the kitchen as Allison flipped the third pancake onto the communal plate. She smiled happily when Lydia kissed her cheek before pulling Jackson out of her way and to the table. Derek let his hand slide along her neck as he passed before flopping into the empty chair between Stiles and Jackson. The omega sighed happily as Derek’s hand settled at the back of his neck with a firm squeeze.

The pancakes were piled high at the center of the table when Isaac, Erica, and Scott finally wandered into the kitchen, all three looking a little too smug and reeking of sex.

“Erica, take the biscuits out of the oven, Scott make the bacon, and Isaac scramble the eggs.” Stiles smirked as the threesome groaned.

“Next time you’ll get out here a little faster!” he laughed, his voice turning a little breathless as Derek hoisted him up and into his lap so Boyd could take his seat.

Ten minutes later they had cold pancakes, burnt bacon, and slightly watery eggs. Erica kept stealing things from Stiles’ plate while she kissed him as a distraction, Isaac and Scott were flicking eggs at each other, and Derek was quickly working his way to a migraine.  But Allison and Lydia were trading juice laced kisses, and Jackson was tucked securely beneath Boyd’s outstretched arm and maybe just maybe it was all kinds of perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a polyamorous relationship, so if this is not realistic I apologize. I just wanted fluffy poly!pack. 
> 
> xx


End file.
